


In every dream home a heartache

by Niellune



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017), The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Crossover, Dreams and Nightmares, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gangsters, Legends, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Mystery, Mysticism, Normal Life, Scars, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: В этом мире не так много вещей, которые доставляют Рэю удовольствие. Тех, что причиняют неудобство, намного больше.
Relationships: Arthur/The Mage (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword), Raymond Smith/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

В этом мире не так много вещей, которые доставляют Рэю удовольствие. Тех, что причиняют неудобство, намного больше.

Как кривой стежок на подкладке пиджака — придётся искать другого портного; после смерти Билли Йорка, лучшего мастера на всём чертовом острове, пусть земля ему будет пухом, Рэй меняет уже четвертого.

Или задержка почты — Рэй выписывает еженедельный вестник, и по средам ожидает почтальона ровно к половине восьмого утра, но далеко не каждый раз газета попадает к нему в руки вовремя. Такая мелочь, мог бы сказать… да кто угодно, но Рэймонд не выйдет из дома, пока не просмотрит страницу с объявлениями.

Каждое третье (из второй колонки на странице, где не утратившие надежду одиночки за сорок хотят найти одноразовый перепих; ладно, ладно, вторую половинку, но каждый называет вещи своими именами) — козырь для тех, кто живёт вне закона.

Он собирает информацию для Майкла по крупицам. Старые связи всё так же прочны, особенно, когда Рэй может достать лучшую травку на этой планете. Чем лучше товар, тем больше попыток расцеловать его идеальный зад. Причинно-следственная связь во всём своём великолепии. Но, пусть Рэй и вырвался из бюрократической упряжки, он ещё помнит настоящую цену информации.

***

— Где Джудит?

Рэй не спешит отходить от дверного проёма, но его гостье по барабану. Она юркая, проскальзывает под рукой. Туфли снимает на ходу — набойку на одном нужно срочно менять; ещё пара дней — и каблук ничто не спасёт.

— Она не смогла прийти...

Так и быть, дверь он закрывает. Дрожь в пальцах — секундная слабость. Он холоден, неприступен и чуточку раздосадован неожиданной сменой правил. Эта — Рэймонду плевать на имя — осматривается по сторонам, хлопая ресницами, будто ни разу не была нигде, кроме высоток в Бетнал Грин.

Рэй более чем в курсе о том, в каких домах бывают такие, как она.

— ...но объяснила, что ты особенный клиент с особенными потребностями, — меж тем продолжает разрушать приятную для него тишину не самая приятная гостья. — И что у тебя есть правила, но и у меня есть правила. Так что давай сразу договоримся — алголагния под запретом, флагелляция тоже, я не большая фанатка…

— Переоденься, — Рэй раздражённо обрывает её на полуслове.

— В смысле? Почему?

— Ты похожа на шлюху.

Её говорящий взгляд стоит тысячи слов, но дело не в том, кто она. А в том, кого Рэй хочет видеть рядом за двести фунтов в час. И, если Джудит не додумалась объяснить своей протеже, кто он блядь такой и что ему блядь нужно, то Джудит в этом доме больше не работает.

— Во что переодеться?

— Джинсы. Футболка. Рубашка. Мне похуй, — перечисляет Рэй, но раньше, чем она открывает рот, догадывается, что никакой одежды, кроме той, что на ней — дешёвые ткани, дешёвый мейк, дешёвый вид, как у худших шлюх из Тауэр-Хамлетс — нет.

Этот день не мог закончиться хорошо.

***

У них бывают проблемы.

У всех бывают проблемы, но ни Рэю, ни, тем более, Микки, до иллюзорных "всех" нет никакого дела.

Порой срываются поставки. Порой старые клиенты хотят пересмотреть условия долгосрочной сделки, что совсем не по-джентельменски. Джентльмен держит данное слово от начала и до самого конца. В конечном итоге хотя бы пытается решить всё мирно, а не тычет дулом под рёбра. После подобного тот, кто джентльменом остался, очень долго отмывает руки, а испорченную, когда-то белоснежную, рубашку попросту сжигает. Не на помойку ведь выбрасывать улику. А кровь с манжет не отстирывается.

Порой приходится договариваться с копами, договариваться с чиновниками, договариваться с со всякой сучьей мразью, которая лезет не в своё дело, но становится случайным свидетелем, потому что этот мир чертовски неидеален, и проколы бывают у каждого. Даже у Рэймонда Смита.

Он ненавидит эту фамилию. Безопасный серый кокон; пустая оболочка.

***

Его рубашка — идеальная, как и всё в этом доме, потому что это жизнь Рэя, в конце концов, и он заслуживает лучшего, что может дать этот мир — висит на шлюхе, как на вешалке.

Слишком худая, на вкус Рэя, даже тощая. Бледная. Только оленьи глаза и запоминаются. Они красивые. Рэй пока что не очерствел окончательно, и красоту он всё ещё способен заметить.

— Оплата почасовая, — как бы между прочим напоминает она. Чем дольше она здесь, тем больше гонорар, но бездействие пугает сильнее, чем самые извращённые грязные фантазии с самого дна. О дне Рэй знает не меньше, чем она. Встречался, погружался, существовал.

Выбрался.

В коллекции Рэя неплохой бурбон. Не из бутылки по полторы штуки каждая — приманка для изворотливого ублюдка Флэтчера; всем удовольствиям должна быть адекватная цена, — но на вкус хорош. Семь сотен отданы не зря.

Вряд ли она почувствует разницу между отличным напитком и напитком категорией ниже, но Рэй не жадный — второй стакан с бурбоном на три пальца он ставит на подлокотник.

— Угощайся.

— Я не пью на работе. Знаешь, все эти женские загоны о безопасности и контроле, — она паясничает, но взгляд серьезный. Опасается. Пока что не боится, пусть и бояться нечего, но настороженно наблюдает за расслабленным Рэем.

Рэй понимает. Не каждый день встретишь клиента, который платит такие деньги, но не спешит отодрать во все дыры. Ей повезло, пусть пока что эта мысль не сформировалась в темноволосой голове.

Он наблюдает. Она — тоже. Происходящее похоже на игру, только вот Рэй больше не играет ни в какие игры.

***

Рэй несколько раз настойчиво напоминает Микки о героиновых торчках не просто так. Майкл привык, что Рэй — его волшебная палочка на все случаи жизни. Сделает или сдохнет, и то, что Рэй до сих пор не сдох, более чем наглядно демонстрирует его невероятную исполнительность, несмотря на внешние факторы.

Кассадан или ксанакс в случае, когда Микки хочется послать на хуй, — единственный выход. Стрельба или драка вне рабочего времени Рэю больше не доступны, ведь график двадцать четыре на семь порой не оставляет возможности отлить, когда хочется. Не говоря уже о поиске, а после разгребании последствий срыва.

Без срыва не выйдет. Рэй пару раз пытался. Попытки не засчитаны.

В четвертом отделе второго управления их не учили сдерживаться. А от старых привычек избавиться тяжелее, чем от желания сбросить с крыши каждого проколотого утырка, с которым Рэя сводит судьба по долгу службы.

Торчки ненадёжные, вспыльчивые и заживо гниющие мешки с костями. Но даже с ними приходится работать ради информации. Для Микки она важнее "загонов, с которыми пора разобраться".

В четвертом отделе второго управления им вбили в голову одно — не спорить с тем, кто выше по званию.

***

— Так чего ты хочешь?

Задумавшись, Рэй не сразу реагирует на вопрос. Он не отводит взгляд от кубиков льда в стакане, запоздало подумав о том, что успокоительное и алкоголь несовместимы.

Шлюха — сколько ей? Есть призрачная надежда, что больше двадцати одного — не притрагивается к бокалу. Сидит, забравшись с ногами на диван. Бесит острыми коленками. Но её голени чистые, и Рэя отчасти отпускает.

Если она и напряжена, когда Рэй садится на диван рядом, то не подаёт вида. Мало ли что в голове у таких, как он. Такое себе преимущество, но сегодня Рэй не настроен объяснять то, что уже когда-то объяснял. Джудит точно в этом доме больше не появится. Эта… Рэй не успевает додумать, с какой скоростью она пересчитает задницей ступеньки за порогом, как мысли враз покидают голову. Все.

Пальцами она, поначалу нерешительно, зарывается в его волосы, но Рэй не предпринимает ни единой попытки вывернуться. Что придаёт смелости ей, и моментально успокаивает его. Сценарий этого вечера на деле оказывается не самым худшим. А возникший было стресс из-за неудачных планов растворяется в каждом касании пальцев.

Рэй не знает, уж каким местом она почувствовала, чего он хочет, но попытка засчитана.

Постепенно склоняясь всё ниже, он опускает голову на тощие бёдра. Коленки всё такие же острые, на пальцах ног аккуратный педикюр. Кожа между ними чистая. Ни пятнышка, ни прокола.

Завтра им с Микки предстоит нелёгкая поездка в соседнее графство. Лорд Беркли не самый приятный человек, но приятных людей в своей жизни Рэй может пересчитать по пальцам, так что одним больше, одним меньше — роли не играет, если нужно для дела. У лорда не самое чистое бельё, но у Пирсона нюх как у лучшей гончей, и Рэй вынужден подчиниться. К тому же удачная сделка в его же интересах. Даже, если придётся тщательно вымыть руки после.

У каждого своё лекарство от стресса. Микки больше не заикается о своём способе снять напряжение. Метр семьдесят на лабутенах из последней коллекции не вариант для Рэя. Особенно, если стопроцентно контролировать он может только свою жизнь. С чужой всегда есть риск. Этот горький урок он усвоил ещё тринадцать лет назад.

— Как тебя зовут? — наконец-то спрашивает он, взвесив все "за" и "против".

Пальцы в волосах и на спине — инициатива, которой Рэй не просил, но в которой нуждался. Если он продолжит обезличивать хорошее в своей жизни, то окончательно растеряет остатки от того, что люди называют душой. После чего нет спасения.

— Эмбер.

Что же, вот и новый синоним спокойствия в его жизни за две сотни в час; возможно, даже раз в неделю.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***

Отглаженная оксфордская рубашка застёгнута на все пуговицы. Сшитый на заказ костюм-тройка сидит так, будто Рэй в нём родился. Старая добрая английская классика дополнена начищенными до блеска ботинками. Запонки и зажимы для галстука всегда не к месту — лишняя улика, если что-то пойдёт не так. Часы, вязаный галстук, кольцо с дельфином… семейная реликвия, связь с прошлым, которое Рэй чтит, но о котором мало что знает. 

Здесь, в фамильном особняке, у входной двери, он окидывает себя придирчивым взглядом в последний раз. И только поправляет очки в черепаховой оправе, прежде чем выйти на улицу.

Всё идеально. Никаких следов.

***

За всю свою жизнь Рэй оказывался на границе между жизнью и смертью дважды.

Первого раза никогда и ни для кого не было. Обычное дело для провальной операции одной небезызвестной службы, о которой Рэй более не вспоминает. Обычное дело — истекать кровью на раскалённом песке, ловить обветренными губами сухой воздух и чувствовать, как жизнь утекает с каждой каплей под крики на чужом языке, под нескончаемую череду автоматных выстрелов. После таких операций нет ни медалей, ни банальных слов поддержки. Вся благодарность — больничная палата и две недели лечения, которые еле-еле покрывает страховка. 

Во второй раз не существовало такого понятия, как одиночество. Тогда его разбудил не писк витального аппарата, не больничный шум, не боль (которой в первый раз тоже не существовало). Из посленаркозного дурмана его выдернул недовольный голос Майкла и ещё более недовольный Розалинд. Она что-то говорила о необходимом для всех отдыхе и о том, что от Микки несёт как от отброса из Хакни. Рэй то и дело отключался и снова просыпался. Он слышал шелест переворачиваемых страниц или пустые щелчки колёсика зажигалки; втягивал запах чая и свежескрученной в косяк травки; чувствовал сжатие ладони и невесомый поцелуй в лоб.

Бессмысленная мясорубка и осознанная защита. Две пули и две противоположные по значению причины оставили на его теле два следа. 

Единственные два следа, о которых он имеет представление.

***

Первый шрам Рэй замечает далеко не сразу. После жуткого сна, в котором с неба падает алый снег, а тонкое лезвие по рукоять удивительно болезненно для обычного сна распарывает его живот, проходит больше недели. Как и любой кошмар до этого, сон растворяется в звоне будильника и прохладном душе. 

На Микки или работаешь круглосуточно, или не работаешь вовсе. Никаких поблажек даже тому, кому Пирсон обязан жизнью. Тем более тому, кому он обязан. 

У Рэя нет чёткого графика, но каждый день порой до отвращения похож на предыдущий. Меняются только лица, но сама суть не меняется никогда. И каждый раз Рэй устаёт как собака, пусть об этом никто не догадывается. Поэтому неудивительно, что шрам он замечает недели через… точно, ровно две недели, двадцать седьмое марта, встреча с ирландцами, отвергнутый контракт и первое мимолётное замечание Микки о том, что пора на покой.

Тем воскресным вечером, после расслабляющей ванны и бокала крепкого виски, Рэй не без удивления изучает в зеркале ровный белый след, о котором не знает нихрена. Ожог как от сигары над сердцем — да. Ожог как от сигары под лопаткой — да. Но тонкого шрама над пупком в этом месте быть не должно! 

Кажется, он начинает ехать крышей.

***

О чём благополучно забывает через пару дней, ведь есть дела поважнее. Реальные дела, требующие решений здесь и сейчас.

***

Наутро после яркого, наполненного огнями сна, Рэй понимает, что крышей он и правда поехал.

Окончательно.

Аромат жжёных трав, грязных тел и ночной прохлады всё ещё витает в воздухе, а барабанный ритм, ускоряющийся с каждой секундой, пульсирует в голове, пока Рэй рассматривает в зеркале продольный шрам по горлу. 

Во сне жизнь вытекала из него слишком медленно для такой раны, но страха не было. И боли не было. Только спокойствие и умиротворение. И немного сожаления.

Наяву же Рэй ничерта не понимает, что ему делать — обращаться к психоаналитику или экзорцисту.

Только вот на часах начало девятого, и психоаналитику придется подождать. Пока что вместо него на помощь приходит рубашка с высоким горлом и куртка с воротником-стойкой.

В графстве Эссекс, что на Юго-Востоке Англии, Микки видит необходимый их скромному делу потенциал. Ему не важен ни климат, ни экология, ни даже сотни пэйви, которых Рэй считает проблемой. Он не подвержен предрассудкам, и каждое решение принимает в соответствии с реальными рисками, но цыгане непредсказуемы, ведь подчиняются только собственным, внутренним порядкам. И не очень то гостеприимны, пусть по закону эта территория им совсем не принадлежит. К слову, единственная проблема, которую Микки Пирсон не в состоянии решить, но он "всего лишь человек, а не господь бог". Такой ответ и пара десятков тысяч фунтов в ежемесячном окладе для очередного герцога ситуацию разрешают.

По пути в аэропорт, проезжая мимо поселения с обветшавшими палатками и вагончиками, Рэй притормаживает — свора ребятишек перебегает дорогу за мячом. Микки, как и Рэй, оставляет происходящее без комментариев. За годы совместной работы они и так знают, что каждый думает о босых грязных пятках.

Неподалеку, у одной из палаток, Рэй замечает женщину. Многочисленные браслеты оплетают сухие запястья, на шее висит нечто среднее между ловцом снов и ожерельем вуду, а толстые седые косы прикрыты платком. 

Старуха безобидна, но один её вид рождает в Рэе первобытный ужас, какого не рождали ни взрывы в пустыне, ни дуло в спину. Она смотрит прямо на него, сомнений нет, и демонстративно медленно, будто в трансе, проводит костлявым пальцем по горлу. Аккурат там, где Рэй нашёл новый шрам три дня назад.

***

Он берёт два выходных дня.

Микки шутит о смене стиля, а Розалинд поглядывает на него с беспокойством, но ничего не спрашивает. Кроме рубашек с высоким воротом в Рэе ничего не меняется. Но её это настораживает.

В старых архивах никакой информации. Семейное древо расписано на десятки поколений, но никто из его родственников не умирал ни одной из "необходимых" Рэю смертей. Вариант с реинкарнацией не подходит.

Поиск в Гугле предсказуемо не даёт результатов, ведь только за последний квартал в Лондоне найдено более двадцати жертв с перерезанным горлом. Если это и переселение душ, то Рэй постареет раньше, чем найдёт зацепку. Бессмысленная трата драгоценного времени.

Пускать всё на самотёк не в привычке Рэя, но, кажется, настал тот момент, когда он не способен ни на что повлиять. А жизнь в огромном своём разнообразии преподала ему один неплохой урок — стоит плыть по течению, если не можешь с ним бороться, а там, возможно, найдётся и решение.

Рано или поздно, но он поймёт, что происходит.

А пока стоит расслабиться. Завтра. В восемь.

***

Продольные шрамы на ладонях, будто он ёбаный Иисус на плахе, появляются следующим утром. 

Предшествующий им сон тяжёлый и туманный. Лезвие меча оставляет жгучий след, разрезая плоть. Даже после пробуждения Рэю не избавиться от зловония, которому нет описания в его не самом скудном словарном запасе.

Он рассматривает шрамы на свету. Самые аккуратные из шрамов на теле, и самые странные. Рэй уже ничему не удивляется.

Он смиряется.

К психоаналитику с такой проблемой не пойдёшь. Да и к священнику тоже. Рэй не доверяет им ещё с тех времён, как матери на стало. Нет успокоения в смерти, в ней только тоска. Ни в смерти близких, ни в собственной, от которой он был в полушаге.

К гадалке? Не существует ни гадалок, ни проклятий, ни приворотов. Иначе их мир давно бы скатился на девятый круг.

К друзьям? Не вариант.

Только к шлюхам, чтобы отвлечься и ненадолго представить, что ничего этого не существует.

К восьми вечера Рэй скуривает три косяка и уже не так расстроен из-за проблем с головой. Он расслаблен, даже слишком. Немного пьян. Хочет минет.

У Эмбер есть ключ. Если его дом обчистят, она первая в списке подозреваемых, и вряд ли рискнёт жизнью. До ценного в этом доме никому не добраться. Всё ценное в этом доме — тайна.

Затягиваясь, Рэй слышит, как щелкает дверной замок, а после — лёгкие шаги по половицам. Он даже голову не поворачивает к долгожданной гостье, ведь ни ему, ни ей не нужны любезности, а только взаимовыгодный обмен. Он рассматривает ладонь, зажимая пальцами тлеющий косяк. Не знай кто о шрамах, и не заметит сразу. Но Микки заметит, и станет задавать вопросы, на которые у Рэя нет ответов. Здесь не помогут высокие воротники или удлинённые манжеты.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что означает твоё имя? — она не здоровается. Присаживается на подлокотник и перехватывает руку, как только Рэй пытается спрятать шрамы в кулак.

Знает. Какое это имеет значение?

— Рэй, Лерой, Тор, Артур… такие разные, но смысл в них один, — отвечает она на неозвученный вопрос. Касаясь кончиками пальцев шрама, его часовое развлечение за пару сотен фунтов обводит каждую еле заметную неровность, а Рэй кончает четвёртый косяк и уже мало что соображает. Его клонит в сон, но вдруг на следующее утро его ждёт очередной сюрприз? Рэй не фанат сюрпризов, и не зря, как оказалось.

Эмбер не делает того, чего Рэй хочет.

— На самом деле ты хочешь услышать ответы.

Он хочет услышать ответы, намного больше всего остального. 

Она не должна знать, чего на самом деле он хочет, но знает.

Шрамы не болят. Единственная боль, которую Рэй помнит — из полузабытых снов, в которых смешиваются красный снег, крики индейцев и наполняющее тело ощущение безграничной силы.

— У тебя они есть?

В её глазах Рэй видит тьму из сна. В её глазах проносятся зелёные луга и горные хребты, а солнце оставляет блики на голубой глади бездонного озера.


End file.
